


[山龟衍生]Skyfall.

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Summary: 末日au。
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

异变——最初的源头已经无法追溯了。刚开始只是出现畸形的动物，人们以为是核泄漏带来的影响，所以并没有在意。

这样的状况很快也出现在活人的身上，他们没有理智，面目全非身形扭曲，没有痛觉甚至获得了人体极限的破坏力。或许这样的人已经失去了所谓的灵魂，于是它们追求着活人的血肉，仿佛要在吞噬中寻找自己缺失的部分。然而这样的行径是徒劳的，一个人死去了，千百个人死去了，感染了未知病菌的尸体成为下一批怪物。只要它们的身体仍能活动，就会不知疲惫地一次次袭击活人、活着的生物，直到这一片地域沉入死寂，亦或是它们的身体被破坏得粉碎、再被加以燃烧——人类与这种怪物对抗的数年之中，它们甚至进化出了自愈能力。虽然非常非常缓慢，但确实出现过很久之前被重伤的怪物再次出现伤人的情况。

想要保护自己的栖身之地的人类，只能聚集起来握紧武器。最开始的几年非常痛苦，有一些怪物甚至还依稀留存着作为人类的模样。能够想象吗？前一天温柔地抚摸着孩子头顶的大叔，第二天变得面目可憎，嘶吼着扯碎了哭泣的孩子。这样的情形不止出现在朋友、邻里之间，也无数次在家庭中上演。因为无法对亲人下手而消失的一家人在这个时代屡见不鲜，人们只好互相约定，在悲剧发生时杀掉对方的家人。

佣兵和自卫队的出现缓和了这样的痛苦。政府在太过突然的异变中解体，取而代之的是以地区为基础聚集起来的势力。这些势力会收编当地的游击队并招募有意向和能力的人组成自卫队，有组织的管理让人们的自卫能力大大提升，保证每一位队员的家庭都拥有足够生存的资源也吸引了不少青年选择加入。当然，有能力的人会追求自己拿到更多的资源，于是也出现了佣兵制度——虽然自卫队一般并不允许队员擅自出动以免不必要的损失，但总有人为了自己或家人铤而走险。能够完成任务并小有名声的佣兵，大多都有以一当十的能力，一来二去竟也成了年轻人憧憬的职业。

山下智久就是一名小有名气的佣兵。第一次拿起武器的年纪是十一岁，为了保护妈妈和妹妹，与成为怪物的父亲抵死缠斗。虽然没能成功击杀，但竟然成功地掩护家人逃到了名为「杰尼斯」的势力避难所，并在自卫队的帮助下全身而退。杰尼斯的最高长官Johnny先生一眼就认定这个孩子前途无限，想要将他招募到自卫队里。但年仅十一岁的山下智久在接受的同时还提出了自己的要求：他可以兼职做自卫队队员，但同时希望以佣兵的身份活动。原因或许是为了让家人生活得更优越，亦或是亲手手刃自己的父亲——总之，这些都是揣测，至于具体的内容是严格命令不能外传的。

他并没有辜负Johnny先生的期望，八年来每一次紧急情况都能在第一时间看到他的身影，一次比一次漂亮地解决目标。女孩们茶余饭后总会用倾慕的语气提起他，男孩们则不屑地踢着地上的石头，却又不得不承认山下智久的能力确实出色：虽然平时可以和他开开玩笑，人好像也挺活泼，上了战场却截然不同。据和他同队过的队员复述，那种骤变的侵略性简直像一匹年轻的头狼。只要有他随队生存率就会大大提升，在这个保命要紧的时候简直可以称之为神。

能力能被山下智久肯定，或者能和他相提并论，这几乎成了杰尼斯那些还未能独当一面的小队员们的目标。然而这就是这样的山下智久，某一天Johnny先生却宣布他将和Kat-tun小队的龟梨和也组成双人搭档。

佣兵和已有编队的自卫队队员组成固定搭档，这种事简直闻所未闻，一时间有人羡慕也有人揣测。之前有不少小队想邀请山下智久常驻随队都被委婉拒绝了，现在却突然冒出个人成为他的搭档，这又算什么事？

"……所以为什么会变成这样？"

议论中心的当事人既没有兴奋也没有忐忑，龟梨和也抬眼看向靠在墙边的山下智久，后者拨弄着枪带没有回答。Johnny先生让他们在正式协作之前好好谈谈，然而现在的气氛沉闷得可怕，完全没有即将成为搭档的意思。

"总之，你也知道这是最高长官的命令。"

好一会儿山下智久才丢出这句，和没有回答没什么区别，在青春期的男孩听来就像敷衍和挑衅，听得龟梨和也心里有点冒火。

——不过为什么会变成这样，两人心里其实都有点数。

龟梨家和山下家在异变之前原本是邻居，两个小男孩可谓青梅竹马，动荡辗转之后又奇迹般在杰尼斯重逢，按理说应该关系很好，将来在同一个小队做队友也不是不可能。

然而山下智久来到杰尼斯的第一天，他看着Johnny先生身后匆匆跑来见他、胸前别着「自卫队预备役」的龟梨和也说，他希望成为一名佣兵。

佣兵是完全不属于自卫队体制内的，山下智久答应兼职估计也只是为了家人的基础资源保障。因为尚还年幼，山下智久跟随着自卫队预备役一起训练，但龟梨和也这届的预备役已经有了预备小队Kat-tun的归属，除了单人训练之外两个人再没有什么其他交集。

越来越疏远的身影，始终没能知道山下智久为什么当着他的面做出那个选择的龟梨和也，最后决定把心思都投入Kat-tun中。就在他下定决心要和Kat-tun一起通过转正考试的节点，Johnny先生却突然宣布让他和山下智久成为固定搭档并执行任务，这无异于让他提前和山下智久一起转正。

杰尼斯自卫队的习惯是小队尽量划分为人数为双，以二人一组固定搭档，好在需要分头行动的时候提高机动性。固定搭档要求平时磨合，成为挚友或恋人的也不在少数，是一个需要双方同意的位置。就算原本六人的小队在上次实习任务中损失了一名队员，人数为单数的小队也不是没有，但为什么偏偏要他和一个佣兵搭档？为什么偏偏指定是山下智久？

虽然Johnny先生先前特地来了解过情况，但龟梨和也已经明确表示做其他二人搭档的辅助位也没有问题，有没有搭档这件事无所谓。将原本作为佣兵兼职的山下智久调来做他的搭档，这个决定怎么看都太过草率了，简直比踢开挡道的水泥块还要随意。

……但Kat-tun现在确实多出了一个人，这也是事实。他好不容易融入大家打成一片，如果不接受这次调整说不定会被调到其他小队。Johnny先生答应他组成固定搭档也不会让他退出Kat-tun，但这样真的好吗？和已经无法看透的青梅竹马共事，搭档之间有芥蒂是非常危险的。

算了，就当是工作要求，走一步看一步好了。龟梨和也叹了口气，斟酌着词汇打算开口，山下智久却抢先一步出声：“我和你搭档，如果出现极端危险的情况，不要试图救援对方，能跑多远跑多远。”

龟梨和也愣住了。

“也就是说，我不会救你，你也不需要救我，明白吗？”山下智久看着他，“很容易做到吧，龟梨和也。”

“……谁会去救你啊！”被山下智久强调的部分彻底激怒的龟梨和也吼出声，冲上去揪着他的领子恶狠狠地盯着，几乎是咬着牙一字一句地回复，“这只不过是爷爷的命令而已！我不会救你的，随便你死掉好了！”

丝毫没有解决问题甚至还加深了嫌隙的二人，第二天一早就收到了上面派发下来的任务。探索未知区域、为拓宽避难所面积做准备是常有的事，有时还能找到可用的紧俏物资，这些物资会按比例作为奖励分配给找到物资的队员。大多数时候是个轻松又奖励可观的活，因此接到任务的队员都会有很高的积极性。

"You们，怎么看起来闷闷不乐的？"

Johnny先生在散会后看到龟梨和也和山下智久完全没有半点高兴的样子，作出夸张的困惑表情向他们走来。龟梨和也短暂地愣了一下立刻换上笑容，揽过山下智久的肩膀说："没有哦，我和YamaP关系可好啦！"

"……"爷爷问的不是这个，你已经暴露了。山下智久默想，又被龟梨和也暗中戳了戳腰侧，勉勉强强换了副表情附和："嗯、嗯，我和Kame在一起很开心的。"

"那就好，You们要好好相处啊。"Johnny先生拍了拍他俩的肩膀，"任务资料要好好看哦。"

送走Johnny先生之后，山下智久拿起任务资料仔细地看了一遍。当他的视线移到任务地点一栏时，连前进的脚步都猛地收住了。跟在他身后的龟梨和也撞上他的背，摸了摸额头还没说什么，就听到山下智久一声浅浅的叹息，加快脚步向前走了。

……？怎么回事？龟梨和也也瞄了一眼任务资料，地点栏的附图用红圈标注了这次的探索范围，在这红色痕迹的边缘——

"这、这是？！"

龟梨和也瞪大了眼睛，震惊不过几秒就赶紧拽着背包追上了脚步匆匆的山下智久。


	2. Chapter 2

本来入所之后的山下智久就对龟梨和也格外冷淡，除了必要的话都不会多说，龟梨和也隐约感觉到这人也在和自己置气。但是怎么想也是这家伙的问题吧，想到这里龟梨和也也懒得理他，两人赴往任务地点时的气氛更加沉默。山下智久总是走在龟梨和也前面，偶尔看见他的侧脸也是皱着眉头。  
"Koki？"山下智久忽然转头看向左侧，龟梨和也跟着他看过去，在那边打闹的二人组赫然是Kat-tun的田中圣和田口淳之介。听到山下智久只喊了田中圣，田口淳之介浮夸地露出沮丧的表情："哎哎哎，好过分啊…YamaP只无视我吗？"  
“没有那个意思…Koki、田口，你们负责的区域是这片吗？”  
山下智久环视了一圈，这里贴着他和龟梨和也负责的区域，如果出现紧急情况还可以有个照应。田口淳之介一边笑嘻嘻地喊着“当啷当！”的登场音效，一边举起他们的地图，旁边的田中圣果断地踹了他一脚，说你这家伙未免兴奋过头了吧。  
“你们也是分配到原千叶县境内了吗？好巧啊，我记得你也是千叶出身的？”田中圣接过话来，目光看向山下智久。他和山下智久都是千叶县出身，关系也不错。不过这样的话，两个被分配到千叶的小组里都有一个千叶出身的人？这是Johnny先生特地安排的吗？  
“……啊，对，是的。”提到自己的家，山下智久有一瞬间的恍惚——他也意识到这或许是特地安排的。地图上的那个红圈，边缘的地方正是他家原本所在的地址。“你们如果遇到什么紧急情况的话记得call我，我…我和Kame会很快赶过来的。”  
田中圣注意到他那个可疑的停顿，看了看龟梨和也的表情，大概也知道这被突然指定成为搭档的两人还没有磨合到位。不过记忆里这两位可是一起长大的青梅竹马，现在这个气氛——该不会是Kame因为有了小队成员以外的搭档，觉得山下智久的存在分割了他和Kat-tun的联系吧？  
龟梨和也是队里的末子，心思敏感又纤细，田中圣平时也会多注意他一些。现下的情况还是要安抚安抚Kame比较好，不能因为这个和搭档闹僵了关系。  
“嗯，我和田口这家伙也一样，你们有什么需要可以叫我们。”田中圣特地拍了拍龟梨和也的肩膀，“田口还说晚上要玩他那个什么游戏，吃完晚饭记得去我们的秘密基地。”末了还抛了个Wink。  
龟梨和也没注意到一旁的山下智久脸色有点难看，两眼放光地用力点头说我一定会去的，这次要往杯子里加满料——  
“好了，时间差不多了，我们该走了。”  
山下智久很不客气地打断了他的话，正了正肩上的枪带一副马上就要走人的样子。田中圣一看龟梨和也换了副下一秒就要骂人的面孔，赶紧拉着田口淳之介向反方向走：“那我们也走了，记得来哦Kame！”  
龟梨和也看着他们急急忙忙走掉的背影，皱着眉转头看向山下智久：“干嘛啊你，现在满意了？”  
“嗯，满意了。”山下智久丝毫不给面子地怼了回去，利落转身出发。

记忆里繁闹的街道如今空空荡荡，招牌半悬着还挂在店门上方，货柜里的商品没有被完全带走。有人搜索过的痕迹，但看起来并不是团体，只是几个流浪的人，说不定能在一些建筑或者掩体下找到幸存者。相对而言，在这里居住的幸存者也会对环境比较了解，能省下很大一部分后续工作的麻烦。  
龟梨和也仔细地检查着每一个可以容身的地方是否有出入口，出入口又是否有人类活动的痕迹。墙体上有斑驳的爪痕，也有散落一地的门板碎片。有一些新鲜的爪痕底下混着不知道什么生物的体液，也有血迹但是不多，似乎是搏斗了一会儿，然后……也许是临时止血或者采取了什么逃跑方案，痕迹中断了。  
“这个地区也许有幸存者，有和怪物对抗的能力。看样子他们都没能彻底解决掉对方，接下来……”  
“先集中精力小心被偷袭。他们对活物的感知能力还没弄清机制，别成为我出任务时的意外。”山下智久又截断了他的话，声音冷淡得有点欠揍。龟梨和也硬生生把后半句“先寻找幸存者”咽进肚里，懒得跟他进行无所谓的斗嘴，继续仔细检查着周围。  
他们采用的是由外至内的搜索法，沿着规定区域的外围搜索，呈螺旋形向内收缩。现在的位置非常接近山下智久原来的家，龟梨和也甚至能回想起曾经在这附近嬉笑打闹的童年，只是他们好像不再是朋友了。  
还没来得过多感慨，一点滴落状的血迹打断了他的思绪。暗红色的血迹凝结的时间并不算长，断断续续地向某个方向蔓延。龟梨和也抬头看向那边，视线尽头出现的正是山下家所在的建筑。  
“Ya…山下，那个幸存者可能在你家附近。”差点脱口而出的“Yamap”被换成了规规矩矩的姓氏，龟梨和也和山下智久对视了两秒，后者像是想到了什么，神色一凛急声说道：“走！”

院子的门被人用铁丝死死地箍紧，山下智久打头阵，熟门熟路地几步助跑踩着墙壁翻上去跳进院内。龟梨和也紧跟其后，双手攀上墙头，臂腕发力的同时一翻身荡进了庭院里，落地时轻盈得没有半点声音。山下智久绕着屋子看了一圈，大门推不开，应该是从里面顶住了。窗台边有几道新旧血痕叠在一起，明显是藏身在这的幸存者平时的出入口。里面的人对怪物有一定的了解，怪物动作单一不会攀爬，如果掩体的出入口距离地面有一定高度，可以很有效地阻止他们一拥而入，这一点在避难所建造地上掩体时也有采用过。  
“还挺聪明的。”山下智久自言自语地称赞了一句，一撑窗沿钻进了窗洞里。龟梨和也跟在他后面翻了进来，就看见大门后被很多沉重的大件物品堵得严严实实。他们最关心的血迹停留在客厅，应该是在沙发上做了应急处理，有一些遗弃的沾血棉花和开封的烧酒。山下智久看到自家的防灾医疗箱被翻出来放在了旁边，这个医疗箱的存在连他都快忘记了。虽然里面的药品已经过期，但棉花绷带之类的还保存得很好，没想到意料之外地救助了别人。  
两人分头在一楼搜索了一圈，没有看到人，又一层层地往上去找。屋里相对街道的颓态竟然还算整洁，看样子是有定期打扫。一路无人，他们最终上到阁楼，阁楼的门紧闭着，龟梨和也上前去敲了两下，然后尝试着推开门。  
“打扰了——”  
“唔！”  
门推开的瞬间里面传来小声的惊叫，一个反手握刀警惕地对着门口的小少年出现在门后，大约十一二岁的年纪。龟梨和也看到他神色不安，露出微笑指指自己胸口的铭牌：“我是「杰尼斯」所属的自卫队队员龟梨和也，虽然现在还是预备役，要请你多多指教了。”  
跟在他身后的山下智久也指了指自己的铭牌：“我是和他一起搭档的佣兵山下智久，请多指教。”  
两人亲近的态度让少年稍微放松了一点，他把刀收进怀里仰头看着他们，自我介绍道：“我是中岛裕翔！目前暂时住在这里，请多指教！”  
龟梨和也注意到他身上零零碎碎地带了不少小物件，应该是在这里生活的时候收集到的可用物品；衣袖下的腕部还露出了一点绷带，龟梨和也弯腰和他对视，认真地看着他问：“你是不是最近和怪物战斗过并且受伤了？可以让我看一下手臂吗？”  
名叫中岛裕翔的小少年点点头，挽起袖子露出一截缠绕了约十厘米长的绷带，乖巧地伸手到他面前。龟梨和也小心翼翼地解开，虽然伤口狰狞但出血量相对而言较少，仔细一看还有灼烧的痕迹。  
“你是怎么处理伤口的？用火吗？竟然一直没有感染……”  
中岛裕翔咬了咬牙，说他是用烧酒涂过伤口以后再用火燎，只有这个办法能行得通。至于经验的来源——是原本和他在一起的同伴们用生命实验出来的。  
说到这里的时候他已经开始哽咽，龟梨和也把他抱在怀里安抚，小少年抹了抹眼角差点溢出来的泪花继续说：“刚开始，我们合力杀掉了变成怪物的第一个人。很快就有了第二次、第三次……最后一个人，我杀掉他的时候，他还有人类的理智。他说要我快点动手，不要忘了把他的尸体烧掉……”中岛裕翔摊开自己的双手，看着空无一物的掌心，“然后…就只剩下我了。”  
这次连龟梨和也都说不出话了。应该说什么？这样是对的，不需要自责？还是来到我们这里就不会孤身一人？  
山下智久忽然上前，蹲下来握住男孩的双手，斟酌了一下语句开口：“但是你活着，只要活着，他们就会为你高兴。在这个时代有勇气牺牲自己、不让未来增加更多无谓伤亡的人难能可贵，他们在未来的层面上做出了值得敬佩的选择；而选择成全他们的愿望、努力存活至今的你，也同样值得敬佩。”  
山下智久说完笑了一下，伸手捏了捏中岛裕翔的脸。  
“——你们都是努力的好孩子，辛苦了。”


	3. Chapter 3

龟梨和也简单说明「杰尼斯」的势力范围和避难所规模后，中岛裕翔主动提出要和他们一起回到杰尼斯，顺便讲解了一下这周围的情况。

“哥哥你们负责的这块区域，目前只有一只在游荡的怪物。以前应该也有人碰到过它，它身上有快要愈合的刀伤，可能还有一点没有完全怪物化的部分……它好像是有轻微痛觉的，所以我才能从它手下逃出来。”

山下智久听完描述皱了皱眉，但很快又恢复如常，点点头说“我明白了”。中岛裕翔又在地图上标注了几个红点，然后开始收拾自己必要的随身物品：“红点在的地方是还有五金零件和燃料的店铺，还有烧酒储备……啊，我是当做消毒酒精用的，不知道能不能用得上。”

“真是帮了大忙哦中岛君。”龟梨和也笑眯眯地摸了摸小脑袋。

趁中岛裕翔收拾行李，山下智久回了趟自己的房间。五分钟后他们在客厅集合，仍旧由山下智久先锋领着中岛裕翔，龟梨和也断后，一行人离开了山下家。他们保持着这个队形继续推进搜索进度，有一个小向导帮忙节省了很多精力，很快就接近了中心部分。

这一路都很平静，反而让人感到有些不安。山下智久按亮手电推开寿司店残破的纸门，正打算跨进去的瞬间忽然直觉不对，立刻伸手阻拦身后的人继续前进——然而还是迟了一点，黑暗中探出的利爪擦过他的右手，登时鲜血淋漓。

“Yamap！你的手！”

龟梨和也的惊呼脱口而出，山下智久另一只手已经抽出绑在腿侧的战术刀劈向那只利爪，两股力道相撞震得刀身猛颤。

“后撤！这里不适合作战！”

中岛裕翔被龟梨和也单手拦腰抱起几步急退，紧接着山下智久一个侧闪甩开了怪物的正面对抗。龟梨和也立刻半蹲架枪瞄准店门内的黑暗，中岛裕翔也拔出了怀里的短刀。怪物踏出阴影的瞬间立马吃了一梭子弹，轻机枪一个弹夹下去彻底压制了它前进的趋势。

只是短短十几秒山下智久已经看清了这只怪物的全貌，然而枪声停息之后店里却毫无动静。山下智久打了个手势示意自己进去探查，让龟梨和也的枪口随时瞄准门口。

狼眼手电的强光穿透烟尘直射入黑暗，山下智久扫视一圈却并没有看到那个怪物的身影。他打了个灯语示意自己准备深入，沿着龟梨和也开火的方向继续往前走，突然发现这间店铺的采光结构早就被屋后坍塌的废墟挡了个严实，昏暗的光线很好地掩盖了墙上的一个巨大缺口——一看就并非人类的身形，赫然是怪物留下的痕迹。

“不会吧，跑了？”

山下智久试探着进入那个缺口，然而缺口连接的是一条巷道，两边有被大力撞击过的凹陷，巷道尽头是其他街道，早就不见了怪物的踪迹。

他原路折返回来，龟梨和也看到他出来时松了口气。有没有追上那个怪物是次要，人没事就好。龟梨和也收起枪指了指他的手，山下智久右手手背近虎口的皮肤被那一下硬生生撕开了一道，因为没有及时处理已经凝结了大片血痂，现在还在缓缓往外渗血。

好在没有什么杂物嵌进创部，山下智久倒了点酒精洗净血迹，纱布擦拭之后直接咬开火药瓶往上一倒，干脆利落地弹开火机烧了一遍伤口。因为目前还没能解析出造成异变的病菌有什么可行的治疗方案，自卫队一般采用的应急措施是用火药灼烧伤口，也是目前比较有效的措施。队员常配物资里会有便携瓶装火药，能消毒还能当爆破引信，瓶子还设计了可拉出的引线以备不时之需。

龟梨和也在他旁边看着这套行云流水的动作几乎要倒抽凉气，但山下智久本人除了眉头皱着，竟然一声也没出，只是右手有点发抖。

“瞄准狙击可能会受影响，如果情况需要你来负责。”

他收起火药瓶和火机，直接用刚才的纱布缠了缠伤口就准备完成包扎。龟梨和也出乎意料地伸手按住了他，把他的纱布解下来，用自己随身带的绷带替他结结实实地缠好，最后打了个稳妥的结。山下智久刚想说那块纱布没有弄脏换掉太浪费了，龟梨和也就掰着他的脸强迫对视，神色严肃地对他说：“你能不能按规矩处理伤口？用过的纱布万一造成二次感染，你的手还要不要了？还有那样的包扎手法，你是没好好听急救课吗？”

他一连串的发问说得很急，山下智久绷着的神情松动了片刻，然而在龟梨和也看清那双眼睛里的水光之前，山下智久立刻别开头低声说了句“要你管”。

“Yama、山下智久，你这家伙到底怎么回事……”再迟钝的人也会有所察觉了，更何况是龟梨和也这样心细的人。山下智久像是故意这样，故意想让龟梨和也讨厌他、不在意他。然而越是这样龟梨和也反而越是执着：山下智久从小就不愿和人敞开心扉，大事总是自己压在心里，只对他才会撒撒娇。如果连他都无法成为倾诉的对象，还能和谁说？

“……不要问，Kame。不要问，好吗？”

山下智久从那天起第一次难得地放缓了语气，用近乎请求的语调说出这句话。他认定的事也很难被改变，这点两个人都心知肚明。

“那我能帮你什么吗？”

龟梨和也知道山下智久不是真心讨厌他，这多少让他觉得没有那么不爽了。既然不让问具体的内容，换个方式问总行吧。

“你记住那天我和你说的，遇到紧急情况不要试图救援，跑得越远越好。”山下智久顿了一下，也很认真地看向龟梨和也，“你能做到这点，就是帮到我了。”

这是嫌他会拖后腿吗还是什么意思，但龟梨和也仔细一想，他确实在能力上还不如山下智久经验丰富应变灵活。比如刚刚发生的事，他很容易因为先被伤者吸引注意而失去第一时间反击怪物的机会，这个约定也是切实为他考虑的。

“……我明白了。”

中岛裕翔站在一旁看着这两个大哥哥谈话，一脸茫然又不知道该说点什么。

正在这时，龟梨和也的耳机突然响起一阵电流杂音，腕表上的通讯器显示屏跳出了「KT」的字样，同时田中圣的声音从那端传了出来：

“嗞——Kame！你和Yamap在一起吗？……呃、田口小心点！那家伙…嗞——你们那边能过来帮…这家伙有点、嗞嗞——是个大个头！”

电流杂音和枪炮的炸裂声几乎要淹没了田中圣的语句，一旁的山下智久已经通过频道共享在通讯器上搜索到了田中圣他们的大致坐标，对着龟梨和也点点头示意可以出发了。龟梨和也听到一半就已经开始着了急，看到山下智久点头就转身往外冲，中岛裕翔也听到了通话内容，攥着自己的小背包跟了上去。

田中圣和田口淳之介的搭档形式是单兵火箭筒搭冲锋枪，持冲锋枪的田口淳之介机动性较强，主要负责引诱怪物露出破绽；田中圣则主要负责突围和攻坚，以强有力的火力和体术实行痛击。本身这是一个比较强劲的组合，但这次遭遇的对象将近两米半的庞大身躯超出了常见范围，对掩体的破坏力也很强。破甲弹虽然是目前除了攻坚弹之外最为有效的攻击，可是携带的弹药有限，尽快摆脱的方案没法实现，只能考虑击退或者直接击杀。

然而仅凭他们两个人是没法击杀这家伙的，田中圣很清楚，眼下的胶着状态一旦拖延更久，相比不知疲惫的怪物他们的体力消耗会更大。

"啧，结果还是麻烦他们了。田口，打起精神来！"

关闭通讯的同时田中圣打出去最后一发破甲弹，田口淳之介就地后滚退离误伤范围。这一发打在之前刻意集中火力的右腿膝关节，怪物的身形一晃，狂暴的动作明显受到了限制。但田口淳之介的情况也没好到哪去，身上不可避免地被割出几道深邃的伤口，在战斗中也来不及应急处理，再拖下去事后感染的可能性非常高。

"嘶……Koki，能换攻坚弹吗！"

地上的砂石在滚翻间嵌进伤口，痛得田口淳之介龇牙咧嘴。可现在不是治疗的时候，稍一懈怠说不定连命都没了。他勉强爬起来举着枪对准怪物，缓缓后退往田中圣的方向靠近。

"开什么玩笑，你这鬼样子能做好引导吗！别浪费本大爷的弹药了！"

特种弹只剩威力最大的攻坚弹，虽然为了方便单兵携带做了设计上的等比精简，但相比之下仍算得上是体型庞大。田中圣身上只常备了一发，这一发不能决定战局大家都得在这耗死。田口淳之介的状态明显需要优先急救，但就这个战况——

"Koki！我来引它破绽，你换攻坚弹！"


End file.
